villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cormac Flaherty
Cormac Flaherty is the main antagonist of the comic book The Chill. He was an abusive father and husband who used his daughter, Arlana Flaherty, to seduce men so that he could kill them in a ritual to gain immortality. He desired to maintain his immortality by using forbidden magic from druids. Personality Cormac was selfish and violent. He often called his daughter vulgar names and would physically abuse her. Cormac desired to stay immortal by abusing the power of the chill that his daughter possessed. He took glee in killing his targets after his daughter had sex with them. At times, Cormac displayed wrath at his daughter when she does not listen to him and would attack her if she says something he does not like. Cormac is also cautious of any threats that he faces such as Martin Cleary being able to see him which Cormac tried to resolve this problem by attempting to kill him. Biography Past In Ireland, Cormac married Siobhan when he was younger. Cormac would repeatedly abuse her and wanted her to use the power of the chill so that he can kill men and devour their souls to become immortal. However, that did not happen. Cormac soon had a daughter named, Arlana Flaherty. The moment she was born, Cormac saw an opportunity with her to use the chill if she had it. Cormac murdered his wife and hanged her body in a tree to make it look like a suicide and left with his daughter to live with her by himself. Years later when Arlana was 17, she came to Cormac to tell him that Martin Cleary froze when she had sex with him. When he heard this, Cormac was happy to know that his daughter had the chill and told her that Martin had to die. He got his spear and other objects ready to go after Martin but the latter escaped. Since then, Cormac embraced the forbidden magic of that was a part of his late wife's lineage and forced his daughter with helping him utilize the magic. For many decades, he would have his daughter lure in men to have sex and the man would freeze when having sex with her. Cormac would appear and attack the victim and kill him and then he and his daughter would feast on the victim's soul to maintain their immortality. Plot Cormac and Arlana appeared in New York City. Mike Sheridan met Arlana at a local bar and she lured him to a vacant building. When Mike froze during sex with Arlana, Cormac dragged him out of bed and into the bathroom where he drowned him and stabbed him with his spear while chanting the ritual in order to secure his immortality. Cormac later decapitate Mike, took out his eyes, and tied his head to a yew tree. In downtown, Arlana managed to lure a businessman to the top of a skyscraper where they had sex. Cormac appears behind the man after he froze and severed his arm with his spear, attacked him, and threw him off the skyscraper while chanting the ritual. He took the man's severed arm to a park and placed it near a yew tree. Cormac and Arlana appeared in the crowd (while being invisible) to witness the police and Martin Cleary talking about the murder. Cormac remarks about how their have been a noticeable change during the latest murder. Cormac recognized that Martin and overheard what the latter was telling the police. When Martin noticed him, Cormac grabbed his daughter and ran away from him. When they got away from Martin, Arlana wondered why he saw them and Cormac lashed out by attacking her and telling her that she exposed him. Cormac demand that he followed her or else he will kill her. Cormac decided to go after the people Martin got into contact with. Arlana seduces Professor Perkins at a train-station. When the professor freezes as a result of being seduced by Arlana, Cormac appeared and stabbed the professor with his spear, placed a rat in his mouth, and kicked him in front of an oncoming train, killing him as a result. Arlana and Cormac then visited Detective Pavano's (police officer investigating the murder) apartment where Arlana managed to get Pavano's wife and son into another room. When Pavano came home and was seduced by Arlana whom he thought was his wife, Pavano pulled away from Arlana realizing that she was not his wife. Cormac appeared and attempted to kill Pavano but the latter managed to get his wife and child in the other room out of the apartment and away from the duo. Arlana encountered a priest called Father O'Hara. As she seduced him and caused him to freeze, Cormac appeared and broke the man's neck and proceed to brutally murder him by smashing his head in with an object on the table. After the murder, Arlana managed to seduce Dan Forbes, an FBI agent who was investigating the murders, and Cormac appeared and killed him. After killing Dan, Cormac told Arlana that they will go after Martin tomorrow, to which she did not want to do. Cormac hold the deceased man's head over Arlana and forced her to drink his blood as he told her that by tomorrow he will kill Martin. Cormac appeared in an abandoned building where his daughter was seducing Martin. As Cormac prepared to attack him, Martin fought him and the two got into a fight. Detective Pavano appeared after following Martin, and attempted to attack Cormac. Since Cormac was invisible to Pavano, Cormac managed to stab Pavano near his shoulder causing him to fall onto the ground. Cormac returned to fighting Martin. However, Arlana impaled Cormac from the back. He cursed at her for betraying him. She recited the same chanting as he did to his surprise, killing him as a result. Trivia *Despite appearing as a middle-aged man, Cormac is at least over 100 years old. The magic that he and his daughter uses allow them to retain their youthful appearance at the time they started to use the magic. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals